Recent epidemiological studies have found racial and ethnic differences in the prevalence, and incidence of type 2 diabetes and its complications. This study aims at investigating the efffectiveness of certain anti-diabetic drugs in preventing type-2 diabetes in first degree relatives of African Americans who have type-2 diabetes. These relatives demonstrate manifest insulin resistance despite normal glucose tolerance even before the onset of the disease.